bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shōmei Kagayaku
Shōmei Kagayaku (輝く照明 Kagayaku shōmei, Lit Translation, "The Shining Light,") known also by his german moniker, Beherzten Leiter ( Lit Translation, "Stalwart Leader,") is the leader of the C.M.U. Dept (Combat Modular Unit Department) and one of the most powerful Mod Souls created by the Yurei Okuko military as a effort to replace fallen soldiers and create a new brand of weapons at their disposal Appearance: Shōmei has the appearance of a young man within his 20's, containing a spark of youth and stoic resolve within his speech, stance, and walk wherever he's seen. He has a sheen fair skin complexion, with well developed and toned muscular build, showing his continuation of keeping in shape as well as his sheer physical attraction. He has a pair of dashing ocean blue eyes, contrasting and complimenting his bright blonde hair that's done within a odd spiky style that flairs over his head, oftening donning some of his iconic flames right over his forehead. Shōmei's attire as seen within his duties as the leader of the C.M.U. Dept. is that of a combination of being regal while maintaining a professional appearance. He wears a high collar black coat, with red bands around where triceps and biceps are on his arms on the coat itself, while strung across comfortably by a number of gold pieces enamored in specific styles across in a pattern of two strings of gold with one overtop made of white linen thread. Underneath, he wears a white collar long sleeved shirt, decked with a black suit tie and a dark suit jacket underneath, tucked into his dark suit pants by a black belt with gold belt buckle, with black suit dress shoes beneath that. He's often seen wearing his tell-tale gauntlets, having it bound to him due to his state. Personality: Synopsis: History: Powers/Abilities: Incredible Spiritual Power: As a Mod Soul, Shōmei was pushed to the limits of his capabilities, given the most intense training and specialized programs to increase his power and strength. After tedious amounts of research, the breathtaking event of Shōmei merging with his artificial Doll to his body became a success, granting him immense nearly unlimited amounts of power. Shōmei's Spiritual Power alone rivals that of Captains, making him an incredible dangerous and unpredictable foe in the midst of combat. His control over spiritual energy itself as well as his own makes him adaptable and allows for cunning maneuvers. Spiritron Absorbtion: A specialized ability that allows Shōmei to absorb a limited amount of Spiritual Energy and make it his own, Shōmei merely has to focus and make physical contact with the energy or person with his hands, and he can draw that spiritual energy into himself, making it his own. If he reaches the limit of his absorbtion abilities, he either takes damage from an incoming attack or will detonate from the inside out. Spiritual Stasis: A specialized ability to some may confuse it as "Ice", Shōmei has the ability to reverse the flow of his Rechtschaffene Flammen's flames into subzero particles, stopping the flow of spiritrons and subsequently "Freezing" the body of which its flowing through it. May it be a Spell or a Person, Shōmei has the ability to initiate this ability onto them by reversing the flow of his flames into subzero particles and create a stasis affect onto them, making it nearly impossible for the target to break or melt the ice from within, needing outside assistance of intense precise power in order to free them. Hakuda Master: As one of his primary forms of combat, Shōmei possessess a prodigious skill within the forms of hand-to-hand combat, having learned and pefected many different arts within a short time, adapting them into a near flawless and versatile form of combat that allows him to use heightened speed, acrobatic & athletic manuevers, and sheer strength to focus against his targets. Enhanced Strength: As a Mod Soul, the limits of Shōmei's strength were increase exponentially, allowing him to gain amazing amount of physical strength. Due to this, Shōmei has enough physical strength to shatter through a steel wall with ease, or knock down the side of a building with a concentrated strike. Adding this to pressurized flames, Shōmei can do terrifyingly powerful attacks upon his foes, able to crush diamonds from an attack involving this method. Enhanced Speed: As a Mod Soul, the limits of Shōmei's speed were increased exponentially, allowing him to gain amazing amounts of physical speed. Doing this, Shōmei has been able to move at heightened speed on foot beyond what ordinary humans or souls can do. Aided by the pressurized and focused flames of his Doll, Shōmei can move at incredible fast-paces, allowing him to maneuver within the air or hover mode before blasting from area to another, making reflex time higher than normal. Enhanced Endurance: As a Mod Soul, the limit of Shōmei's resilience were increased exponentially, allowing him to recieve high amounts of damage without little to no harm to his body, whereas normal souls or humans would suffer tragically. Shōmei has a high tolerance of pain, making what would seem to be a bone crushing strike to his jaw that would force him through a brick wall nothing more than a slug from a bully, only recieving a small bruise. Equipment/Paraphenilia: Audio/Vocal Impants: As being head of the C.M.U. Department, Shōmei has installed specialized implants that use a powerful tranciever to give him near life-like presence near all of his comrades and subordinates, allowing him to tap into communications with a almost 4-Dimensional air to it, capable of maintaining a high amount of multi-tasking and awareness throughout complex missions. Doll: Sealed Form: N/A, its bound to gloves that are imbedded upon his hands. Name & Release Call: Cleanse the World of Evil, Rechtschaffene Flammen (ライチャス火炎 Raichasu Kaen ; Lit Translation, "Righteous Flames.") Behind the scenes/Trivia: -Shōmei's physical appearance is based off of the Anime/Manga hit, Hitman-Reborn's character, the First Vongola or by his moniker Vongola Primo. Quote(s):